


Firsts

by Moon_River_In_The_Night



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, I'm sorry if its awful, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock is a big baby, john just wants to watch doctor who, my first ever fic...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_River_In_The_Night/pseuds/Moon_River_In_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being grumpy and John just wants him to be quiet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic so please, read and any comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> Quick warning before you read, this fic is un-Beta'd so sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I'll change them
> 
> The characters in this story belong to ACD, not me.

John is so fed up. Sherlock is sulking in his chair because the case was easier than he hoped. Greg had texted him about a new body, they had raced out of the flat, flung themselves into the first cab and got to the crime scene in less than 15 minutes only for Sherlock to walk in, take oe look at the body mutter something about an affair gone wrong and dragged John out of the house.

Now John is trying to ignore the huffing coming from the corner in favour of watching the newest episode of Doctor Who. The Doctor is just in the middle of a dramatic confrontation when Sherlock lets out a particularly loud yell of “BORED”.

“Would you please shut up Sherlock?”

“It’s not my fault that Gareth didn’t inform me that it wasn’t even a 2!” Sherlock's face slipped into a pout as he wrapped his favourite navy blue dressing gown tighter around his torso and snuggled further into the leather of his chair.

“For the last time Sherlock it’s Greg and you have been complaining at him for days that you were bored and wanted a case. This is the first case that came up and it got you out of the flat for a bit didn’t it?”

“Unimportant. Find me a case John, surely someone has emailed me with something?” John is sure that his voice gets whinier the longer he talks. There must be some way of getting him to be quiet.

“Check your own emails you lazy git.”

Sherlock throws himself up out of his chair and strides over to Johns chair to loom over him. John looks up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“That is no way to get me to do what you want Sherlock, you know what happened last time someone tried to intimidate me.”

At that Sherlock sighed and dropped to his knees in front of John and groans “Jawn please.”

It’s all John can do to swallow and keep himself from looking Sherlock up and down. Really that’s not fair, and Sherlock doesn’t even know what it’s doing to John who’s currently warring with his feelings for his flatmate. Although there are times when he wants nothing more to shoot his best friend in the head, sometimes he has to hold himself back from throwing himself at the man.

“No now stop being a child and be quiet.”

The pout comes back as Sherlock gets up to relocate to the sofa.

“Thank you, now lets keep it that way please?”

The only response he gets is another sigh but he takes it as a good sign so goes back to watching the TV.

Not even 10 minutes later John hears a groan coming from the direction of the lump on the sofa and that is about the last straw. He hears a surprised sounding noise as he gets up, strides over to the sofa and plants a kiss on Sherlocks pouting face. The younger ma goes still beneath him for all of 5 seconds before he sits up holding Johns face in his hands and is responding with more heat and passion than John thought possible from the man. Both men emit a moan as nibbles and licks are exchanged. After a couple of minutes they draw apart only far enough to get their breath back.

Somehow Johns hands had found their way to Sherlocks back under the dressing gown while Sherlock had remained on his face, stroking his neck and jaw.

“So that happened... What do we think about it?” John mumbles, ever unsure of himself.

Sherlock chuckles to himself and breathes “I think that that was the best idea you’ve ever had.”

John giggles and draws Sherlock back in for another kiss. When Johns darts his tongue out to taste Sherlocks lips, the resulting gasp is almost too much for the blonde to handle so he pulls back a ways to look at Sherlock.

“I’m going to go and make a cuppa, d’you want one?”

“I think that’s your second best idea of the night” Sherlock grins.

John can’t help but return the smile as he turns towards the kitchen.


	2. First pet name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock chat over dinner, John surprises Sherlock with a pet name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so apparently, when bored I can write 2 chapters in 1 day.... I fear I'm going to be dissapointed when that stops happening.

It was a few weeks after that first kiss when Sherlock turned to John.

“Have you realised that we haven’t been out on a date yet?” he asked over the Chinese takeaway that was their dinner that night.

“Huh I guess I haven’t thought about it that much, why, do you want to go out somewhere?” The look on Johns face when he asks that question is somewhat hopeful but reserved as though he doesn’t want Sherlock to think that he’s pressuring him into anything.

“I think it’d be quite nice and I’m getting bored of takeaway.” That drew a snort from John which made Sherlock smile and go back to picking at his takeaway carton. He looked around the room in the amicable silence that followed, he really did need to tidy up. There were books and case files scattered around on the floor (where they were currently situated because of said mess), the coffee table and the chairs as well as petri dishes piled up around the microscope. He should probably also buy John a new jar of jam after he used it to pickle some thumbs ready for his next experiment.

“Ok, well where’d you like to go for dinner?” John asked.

“Hmm, I dunno. I’d suggest Angelo’s but that seems to be our first choice every time we go anywhere for dinner. What about that new Indian that opened the other week down the road?”

John mulled it over for a couple of minutes, idly chewing on his pork while he thought. “Sounds good to me, if we don’t get a case by then we can go tomorrow night. I can call and make a reservation now?”

Sherlock tried to ignore the fact that he now sort of hoped that didn’t get a case by tomorrow night so that they could go out. “Sounds great to me.” He smiled at John and it only grew when it was returned. However a thought still plagued him. They had kissed several times since that first one and generally they seemed to have even less personal space than they did before (which is quite an achievement really) but they hadn’t really discussed what they were to each other or how they felt. “Are we boyfriends John?” was the question that came from his mental ramblings. He hadn’t quite been expecting it so blinked in surprise for a moment before John responded.

“Erm, I dunno, is that what you want us to be?” John sounded so unsure of himself that it made Sherlock frown to himself.

“Look, John, I really like you but I’ve never really had a relationship before this so if we do decide to become an ‘item’” that word was said with an eye roll “then just remember that there may be times when I may act in a way that’s inappropriate or upsets you. If I ever do anything to hurt you you have to tell me, more than likely I don’t even know what I’ve done.” Again, he hadn’t expected any of this to come out so he was reduced to looking imploringly at John.

John remained silently staring at Sherlock, mouth hanging open (thankfully he’d swallowed his last mouthful) for a couple minutes before he finally said “Sherlock... I don’t know what to say. None of that sounds particularly different to how we were before this.” Sherlock had to chuckle at the truth in that comment. “And I like you too but if you don’t want to label us just yet you don’t have to.”

Sherlock looks at the older man for a minute before standing up and collecting their empty food cartons to take to the kitchen. John stands up and stretches, following Sherlock and leaning at the counter flipping on the kettle and preparing two cups for tea. He watched as Sherlock washed their cutlery and chucked the plastic tubs in the bin.

“So what do you reckon, Indian tomorrow?” John asks as he turns away to pour the water into their cups.

“Sounds lovely.” John turns just in time to see Sherlock shoot him a small smile before he moves to pick up a stack of petri dishes and put them in the sink.

After addig milk to their tea and removing the tea bags John says, “Great, I’ll get the number now then.”

Just before he has chance to move away though, Sherlock wraps an arm around his waist and mumbles a quiet “Thank you.”

John chuckles, “That’s not something you hear everyday, I might have to put it in the blog.” He gets a hard jab in the ribs for that. “Ow! Okay, okay you’re very welcome.”

That seems to satisfy Sherlock and he suddenly seems very tired and relaxed. John realises that he’s taking the majority of the taller man’s weight. “C’mon love, lets get you to bed, you’re dead on your feet.” By the time he’s finished his sentence he realises that Sherlock has gone stiff next to him. “You okay?”

“You... You just called me... Erm...” Sherlock stammers out.

“Oh. Sorry, don’t you like it? I can... Not. If you don’t want me to?” Again with the insecurity.

“No! No, I like it. You just... You surprised me is all.” He smiles sleepily at his... What? Partner? Boyfriend? Significant other? Lover? Who knew, they’d get to that later. But for now Sherlock was happy. And not to mention tired.

“Okay well come on, you look like you’re gonna pass out.” John says as he begins to half pull half guide Sherlock towards his bedroom.

Sherlock chuckles as he drags his feet. After they have entered his room, John sits him down on the bed and looks at him. “You okay now?”

“Stay with me tonight?” He takes in John’s shocked expression before hastily adding “No! Don’t worry, I’m not asking you to sleep with me, I just... I don’t want you to leave. I hate it, it’s always the worst part of my day.”

John chuckles, “You say the sweetest things when you’re sleepy.” The glare that Sherlock shoots at him is enough to send him into a fit of giggles. “Okay, you get changed, I’ll be back in a minute.” He takes Sherlock’s grunt as an agreement and turns to go get ready for bed.

When he comes back in Sherlock is dressed in only a pair of soft cotton pajama trousers and has the sheets wrapped around his lower torso with a leg sticking out. John smiles at how relaxed he looks and moves to climb into bed. “Night love” he mumbles as he curls up on his side.

Just before he drifts off he feels Sherlock press himself up against John’s back and press a soft kiss to his temple and hum “G’night” into his ear.

John falls asleep with a smile on his face and a warm back.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a surprise when he returns from work and Sherlock reveals a little secret that he has done a very good job of hiding from his flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I don't even know how long it has been since I put chapter 2 on! Anyway, this is quite a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy!!! xx

John returns home from work to find Sherlock sitting on the sofa, yet again clad in his navy blue dressing gown, looking for all the world at though he hadn’t moved since John left after breakfast. However a cursory sweep of the room reveals that Sherlock has been quite the busy bee.

“Get bored did you?” He asks with an amused quirk of his eyebrow.

Sherlock’s only response is a grunt as he looks up at John. He tries to hide his nerves as he stands up and collects the new suit that he had draped over the back of the sofa. John says nothing as he looks curiously at the charcoal grey material.

“What’s that for?” Sherlock had been striding closer and was now stood in front of John looking intently into his eyes.

“I made reservations for us tonight. It’s not at that new Indian, I thought I’d treat you.” All of this is said with a shy smile. “It’s a secret so no, I’m not going to tell you where we’re eating.” A sly smirk had crept onto his face as he was explaining and the look sent a shiver down John’s spine, although he couldn’t quite tell whether it was due to joy or nervousness... He put it down to both.

“Ohhh, now that is romantic. I didn’t know you were capable of that.”

Sherlock chuckled and said “Yes, well, don’t get used to it. I have been informed that this is a special occasion so I thought I might give it a go.”

“Ah, I’ll have to thank Greg next time I see him then.” He giggles at Sherlock’s furrowed brow at the DI’s name and asks “Do I have time for a shower before you whisk me off?”

“Of course, go ahead. I’ll start getting ready while you do.” At that he smiles and walks away, handing john the suit before he turns.

About half an hour later, John is coming down the stairs from his bedroom and fastening his cuff-links when he stops dead in his tracks. Sherlock hears the halt in his footsteps and looks up, eyebrows raised.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, looking around the room to see why John is staring at him.

“You.. You look... I-incredible!” John exclaims breathlessly. He rakes his eyes up and down Sherlock’s body. It is wrapped in a perfectly fitted, pitch black two piece suit with John’s personal favourite, plum coloured shirt, top button undone to expose a triangle of porcelain, perfectly sculpted collar bone. His legs are elongated by the slim fitting trousers and the look is topped off by a pair of perfectly shined, black leather shoes.

Sherlock colours a little and all John can think is Perfect. I’m dating this man! “Thank you John, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

John glances down at the new suit that Sherlock had bought for him. Unsurprisingly it fit him perfectly, the charcoal material skimming over his hips and accentuating his toned physique. The simple white shirt is held closed at the throat by a slim, black tie which John smooths down nervously and tucks inside his jacket as he fastens it. “Cheers, I’d ask how you knew my size but I guess I already know the answer to that.”

The happy smile that takes over Sherlock’s face seems infectious and John can’t resist the temptation to return it. “Now, can I please know where we’re going for our dinner tonight?”

“No! I told you it’s a surprise. But I promise you, you’ll love it. I asked for a specific menu of dishes that I know are your favourites so there’s no need to worry.” He smiles and reaches a hand out towards John. “Now come on or we’ll be late for our reservations.”

John doesn’t resist but instead allows Sherlock to lead him out the door. When they reach the front door to the building and step outside, John notices a sleek black car sitting at the curb. “Is that for us?” At Sherlock’s nod he lets out a small chuckle “been calling in favours with Mycroft have we?”

“I bought him a cake from his favourite shop, we’re good.”

Sherlock opens the door for John who slides onto the soft black leather seats, Sherlock following after. John gestures towards the door closest to him. “Let me guess, the windows are heavily tinted so that I can’t see where we’re going?”

“Exactly. See now this is why I let you help me, you really are a genius despite appearances.” Throughout this sentence a sly smile has been creeping onto his face.

The engine starts up and the car smoothly pulls away from the pavement. John pulls a mock affronted face. “Despite appearances? And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Oh come now John, don’t be like that. You’re undoing all your good work.”

They laugh together for the rest of the short, 10 minute journey until the car slows to a stop and Sherlock pulls out a piece of fabric from his pocket.

“Oh god. What’s that for? Are you going to blindfold me? Really Sherlock I think that that really is a little unnecessary.”

“Please Jawn.” Sherlock complains with a pout that he knows John won’t be able to defy.

“Ugh, fine. But really, those puppy dog eyes have got to be cheating.” He allows Sherlock to slip the smooth, silky black fabric over his eyes and tie it at the back of his head. John can’t help but enjoy the rush of adrenaline that rushes through his body as world goes dark. He feels Sherlock slip a hand into his as the door is opened by the driver. John follows the pressure that is being exerted onto his hand and trusts Sherlock not to let him fall flat on his face or walk into a tree.

“Okay, it’s not far from here.” John hears Sherlock say as he feels the tarmac turn into grass under his feet and the gentle rush of wind rustle his hair. He can faintly hear the rustle of leaves in the trees above his head and the quiet song of finches and sparrows in the hedges.

The pressure on his hand releases and he stops in his tracks as he feels Sherlock move around behind him. “Are you ready?” he whispers against John’s ear. The only response he gets is a small nod and a smile from John so he starts to untie the blindfold. As he pulls it away fro Johns head he mutters a small “Ta Dah!” his flare for the dramatic ever present.

“Oh my god.” is the only thing that John can think of to say as he turns to draw Sherlock into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, it’s beautiful!” Sherlock chuckles as the older man lets go and returns to look at the spread that has been laid out for them. There’s a small wooden table covered in a clichéd, yet still lovely, red checkered tablecloth and partnered with matching that chairs. Stood beside it is a tuxedoed waiter holding a bottle of expensive looking champagne next to a heated trolley.

Sherlock steps in front of John, who hasn’t moved, to pull out a chair and gesture for him to sit down. John forces himself to move and sit down, still looking around. He notices that the trees above them have been decorated with twinkling fairy lights in jars.

“H-how? When did you even find time to do this? You even cleaned the flat!”

He really is adorable when he’s confused. That little wrinkle on his forehead is so sweet. Sherlock thinks to himself before he taps the side of his nose and winks “Now that would be telling wouldn’t it?”

The waiter seems to take that as his cue to pour them each a glass of champagne and remove what must be their starters from the trolley. John gasps as the lid is removed from his plate and he sees what Sherlock has chosen for him. “This looks delicious! How did you know that this is my favourite?” 

Sherlock smiles down at his plate of mushroom ravioli and picks up his fork as he mumbles something about deducing it.

John laughs out a “Bullshit” and stabs his fork in the taller mans direction “I will find out. But right now I’m just going to enjoy you taking care of me.”

“Oh goodie.” is the sarcastic retort he gets but his chuckling is cut off as he scoops a mouthful of pasta into his mouth and moans. The pasta is perfectly cooked and the filling is creamy and delicious.

He quickly polishes his serving off and cleans his plate with a chunk of the (still warm) bread at the center of the table. “Okay, if the rest of the meal is going to be that delicious then I’m going to need double portions.” He raises his glass and says “to a perfect night.” It takes Sherlock a moment to realise that he’s supposed to copy John and clinks their glasses together. John rolls his eyes at the hesitation but then smiles and takes a sip from his glass, groaning when the flavour hits his tongue.

At that the waiter retrieves their empty plates ane replaces them before removing the lids once more. “Oh my god! Seriously Sherlock? Steak? How are you even doing this?” He cuts into the met and gasps “it’s perfectly cooked as well!” The plate looks truly beautiful with the slab of beef sided by a small pile of boiled potatoes and a fresh green salad. It was truly a testiment to the skill of the chef that Sherlock not only cleared his plate but also the record speed with which he did so. It made John happy to see the enjoying a good meal for once. All too soon, John discovered that he was eating the last forkful of beef but that was soon that his empty plate was being replaced by a bowl filled with yet another one of his favourite dishes.

“Seriously Sherlock, I need to know how you found out that my favourite pudding is apple crumble?” 

Sherlock looks almost offended that John could ever doubt that he had done anything other than read his mind. “I deduced it John. You come from a family that was never very well off so it makes sense that your tastes are simple and homely. Apple crumble is an obvious one, it’s natural for you to crave the comfort food that you will have eaten growing up.”All of this is said in a matter-of-fact tone and a raised eyebrow that never fails to put a smile on John’s face.

“Okay, whatever. I will find a way to pay you back for this. It’s just so incredible!” This exclamation is followed by a garbled mumble of “oh my god” around a mouthful of soft apple and crunchy biscuit topping. “Who cooked all this anyway? Did you have some Michelin starred chef who owed you a favour for getting him off a criminal charge of some sort?”

Sherlock blushes and looks down at his plate and says “I did.”

John drops his fork in shock and it takes him a moment to realise that his mouth is hanging open, exposing the half-chewed food within. “No. Way! Why did you never tell me that you could cook like this? We’ve been living off takeaways from the chinese for the last four years!”

“It’s embarrassing! My mother sent me to culinary school for a couple of years after I graduated from uni when I cooked a Sunday roast once and it was actually edible.”

John chuckles at that, he really had to meet Mummy Holmes, sooner rather than later. As if he had read his mind, Sherlock said “I’ll take you to meet her at some point, no doubt I’ll be getting a call from her and father informing me that I haven’t visited in a year. As if that was an accident.”

“I look forward to it.” Sherlock smiles up at him and they finish their dessert in companionable silence. The quiet is broken by John groaning and putting his fork back on his bowl. “That was truly incredible, I couldn’t eat another bite!” Sherlock looks pleased at how much John has enjoyed his meal.

“Well then, we have two choices now. We can either just get a taxi home or we can go for a stroll first?” Sherlock suggests.

“As lovely as a walk sounds, right now I think that if I moved more that it takes to get to the pavement I may just explode.” They both chuckle at that image.

“Well we wouldn’t want that, I’d be lost without my blogger.” Now it’s John’s turn to blush at the emotion that Sherlock put into such a simple sentence. “C’mon, lets head home.”

“What about all this stuff? I don’t want to just leave it here.”

“Don’t worry, Mycroft has a team ready to come and whisk it away when I text him.”

John snorts at the idea of Mycroft being at Sherlock’s beck and call that night. “Sounds good to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Have had a finger infection for the last few weeks and my hands apparently don't like being immersed in water all day so that's my excuse lol. Please forgive me and, yet again, feel free to leave any comments. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!!! xxx


	4. First person to find out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade has a case for the boys... and finds out something more than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm such a bad person it's been ages since I last updated! Anyway I hope this is okay for you guys, and once again please leave comments and kudos! I hope that I did justice to Lestrade.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, you're the best! xx

Lestrade was just coming off his lunch break when he got the text from Sherlock practically begging him to find him a case. He sighed and was about to respond but was interrupted by Sally telling him about a body that had been found on the banks of the Thames.

To: Sherlock Holmes

You’re in luck mate, just had one called through. Male washed up on the river, further details on their way. Lestrade.

As soon as the message was sent Sally was in his office letting him know that they needed to go.

 

Sherlock and John were already at the crime scene by the time he arrived but thankfully they had waited for him to get there before getting started.

“Alright come on then, lets head down.” Greg lead the way down the steps that led down to the river bank.

Sherlock looked at Greg for confirmation that he could start before practically diving on the body, throwing deductions out into the air. Greg didn’t really pay much attention as he had glanced John taking notes out of the corner of his eye.

“How’ve you been mate?” the inspector asked John.

“Not too bad ta, considering I have a madman for a flatmate, you?”

“Yeah not too bad. I take it there hasn’t been much for him to do the last week, there haven’t been many cases coming up.”

“Oh he’s not been too bad actually, I think I might have finally gotten him to calm down.”

“Oh wow well done mate, I’m gonna guess that I don’t wanna know as it probably has something to do with fingers in the fridge or whatever his ‘experiments’ involve.”

“Haha yeah... Something like that.”

Greg didn’t notice the awkwardness behind that response and John was called over to Sherlock a moment laters o he didn’t have time to process it.

Sally wandered over to talk about something or other on the crime scene but Greg was too distracted by how close John had stooped to Sherlock to pay attention.

When Sally had finally stopped talking Greg could yet again hear the conversation between the two men.

John was muttering under his breath into Sherlocks ear “look I don’t know if he knows but I don’t think I can keep it secret for much longer.” Secret? Keep what secret? What could John and Sherlock be hiding from Greg? He decided to carry on listening in to the mumblings to gather more information - he was a detective after all!

“Oh don’t worry John, they’re all idiots, they wouldn’t notice if we started doing it up against that tree.” We that was rude! Not everyone on this crime scene was an idio-wait what? Doing it? Did he mean? No he can’t have meant that.

“Sherlock they are not idiots!” thank you John. “Besides, that tree doesn’t look particularly comfortable, wouldn’t you rather it be that nice soft bit of sand by the pier?” Ok well this was just getting weird.

Sherlock turned his head to the side just enough that his mouth was less than an inch away from Johns. “Hm someone's been thinking about this rather a lot haven’t they?”

“Well I can’t help it when your arse looks so damn good in those tight trousers you wear.”

Greg had gone completely still, rendered entirely speechless by what he was hearing. A moment later the two men leaned together for a gentle peck on the lips and broke apart rather abruptly when Greg emitted a strangled noise.

“Oh shit!” John hissed. “I forgot where we were.” He ran over to Greg and pulled him off to the side. “Ok look mate, I’m sorry you had to find out like this, I’ve been trying to think of a way to tell you for a few days but I couldn’t think of how to - why the fuck are you smiling?”

Gregs face had erupted into a huge grin and he couldn’t hold back the chuckle at Johns reaction. “I’m just happy for you mate... And I won the bet at the yard for whether the two of you were actually together or not.”

John shook his head bemusedly. “I can’t believe this. You won’t tell anyone though will you? Please? We’ll tell them soon but just not yet.”

“Okay fine but can I please be there? Oh wait, have you told Mrs. Hudson yet?”

“Thank you, fine you can be there. No not yet, I’m not looking forward to that. She’ll be unbearable when we do though.”

“Yeah probably. Come on let’s get back or they’ll be worried about what we’re doing over here.”

“Yeah alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and again please please please leave any comments!!!
> 
> hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done soon!


End file.
